chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Truth
}} Act 1 A man is tied to a chair, being interrogated by another man. The interrogator asks if the man has "the codes". The man replies that he has; then looks confused and asks how he told the truth when he did not mean to. The interrogator tells the man he has been given a lethal form of truth serum, and has only three hours before he dies; and he should find the codes if he wants to live. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are working out their alibi for last night. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. Sarah knocks Chuck to the floor and acts like she's kissing him as her co-worker at Wienerlicious enters the room. Later, the man who was being interrogated is shown stumbling around a restaurant patio in the dark, before finally finding a gold pendant under a table. Attached to the pendant is a flash card containing the sought-for access codes. At the same time, on a double-date with Ellie and Captain Awesome, Chuck and Sarah see the man collapse on the sidewalk in front of them. Ellie hands Chuck the man's wallet while she, being a doctor, attempts to save his life. Chuck says "That's my sister Ellie Bartowski saving that man's life". Chuck opens the man's wallet and flashes on the man's identification. Then Chuck says "That's my sister saving that bad man's life". As the man is being loaded into an ambulance he slips the pendant into Ellie's sweater pocket. He later dies at the hospital. Act 2 Chuck, Sarah, and Casey visit the local morgue to discover how the man, Mason Whitney, died. They determine that he was infected with a toxic derivative of Pentothal, a truth serum. After an interview with a man posing as a police officer (who plants a tracking device on her and doses her with the truth serum poison), Ellie begins to act strangely. After she collapses, Sarah and Casey decide she has been poisoned with the same chemical that Whitney had been poisoned with. Act 3 In the hospital, Chuck confesses to the unconscious Ellie that he really wishes he could talk to her about his undercover experiences. As he finishes, Awesome walks in, hands Chuck Ellie's sweater, and leaves again. As Chuck is turning the sweater over in his hands, he discovers the pendant with the codes. Meanwhile, Sarah is posing as Ellie when a man walks in. After Sarah and Casey pull out their guns and confront him, he brags that he has a vial of both the serum and the antidote. The man tries to bargain with them for the antidote when Chuck bursts in, yelling that he has found the codes. In the ensuing confusion, the man drops the truth serum on the floor, breaking the vial and exposing everyone in the room. In the confusion, the man runs away with the antidote. However, Casey throws a crutch at him, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground. He drops an electronic tracking device and accidentally throws the antidote into the air, which Sarah catches. As she gets up, the man runs off. Casey orders Chuck to take the antidote, but Chuck gives it to Ellie instead. Act 4 As Ellie recovers, Chuck notices the electronic device that the man dropped lying on the floor. As he picks it up and turns it on he flashes on the man, Reardon Gimes, an Olympic athlete turned dealer in military secrets. The device turns out to be a tracking device, showing the location of Gimes. Chuck, Sarah and Casey follow Gimes to his apartment, where they burst in and confront him. Gimes offers to give them the antidote, but Chuck recalls that many comic book villains often poison their enemies like this, so he suggests that Gimes drink the contents of the vial first. Instead, Gimes tumbles across the room. Sarah shoots him in the knee. Tied to a chair and dosed with truth serum, Gimes confesses that the antidote is in the drawer and the codes are in his right shoe. Before Sarah takes the antidote, however, Chuck asks her if their relationship is truly going to go anywhere. Sarah says no. Act 5 Chuck comes to Sarah's workplace to tell her that he is breaking up with her. Then he goes to see Lou, the sandwich girl from earlier in the episode. Sarah appears hurt and jealous at the end of the episode watching the two of them talking. We also discover that Sarah was "trained to withstand pentathol." Sarah implies she may have been hiding her true feelings when she admits to Casey that she might have compromised herself if she had not been trained to resist the truth serum. The song playing is "Fresh Feeling" by Eels. |next= }} Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes